Dreams
by Aye-Sir
Summary: A brother and a sister of everything but blood struggle to find their dreams and sort out their feelings for each other. A womanizer mechanic and a speed maniac care for each other yet that care could mean the destruction for them. Warning: M rated themes. Oneshot (though may be continued further...)


The purring of the motor and the gracefulness of the wheels as they glided across the ground was a good sign... 60 km/h... 90 km/h... 110 km/h... The wind opened way for the motorcycle and the surroundings started to blur. The horizon up front was the only landscape visible of the Bonneville Salt Flats... 150 km/h... 180 km/h... More! More! More! No problems with the oil and fuel. Faster! Faster! Faster! 200 km/h... 220 km/h... This is it. This time she will make it true. She was living the dream of any speed fanatic as all mundane world was forgotten and she rode the bike. _Please don't wake me up from this dream_. She wanted to keep on going forever and race off to the edge of the world to never come back. A sailor of speed the speed maniac was by heart. Since a midget, she had lived for this exact moment... 250 km/h... 270 km/h... Nothing else but blankness. Then a flash and cheers of triumph.

Charlotte Yeager with a grumble shifted her body weight as she layed on the hammock. The hangover was still not gone from all the drinking and celebrating last night. Her breath smelled of alcohol and puke. Charlotte's brain was barely responsive and her arms and legs twitched with sluggish movement. She faced to her left to see with a single eye a trophy surrounded by flowers. _I really did it_ she thought. Yesterday she broke the land speed record and accomplished her dream she has lived up to since a brat. A ghost smile managed to surface on the girl regardless of the headache. Although happy, now in the solitude she realized that she had no dream or goal. She was thirteen, a whole life to look up to and she had no dream to follow. _What will be my new dream? _she wondered with a dry gulp of bitterness of an existential depression spreading across her subconscious. Speed was her code of life and she had accomplished it at an early age. What now then?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a click and shattering of a garage door came to and light invaded her improvised room. The oily tools and mechanical parts became visible. Screws were everywhere across the floor, rubber wheels were hanged from the walls, design layouts was the only thing that covered the plank "desk" with a mess of pens and rulers on top. Pictures and magazines could be picked up about famous racers or speed freaks. The hammock, a rundown coach, and a single drawer for cloth was the only structure that gave the "roomy" feeling.

The person responsible for the light was a shadow for Charlotte yet she knew who it was. With a grown, the girl buried her head in the sheets hoping to discourage the person across the room. With a sigh and a twitch of a smile the shadow walked in and gazed over the form of Charlotte.

"So, how is your first hangover going?"

"How can you do this every night? I feel like I died and came back to life seven times."

"It is one of the many advantages of having a high metabolism. Although I must say, for a first time you sure could withstand a lot of alcohol."

"Why didn't you tell me it was that strong?"

"You didn't ask."

"Shut it with your smartass replies. I have no energy to talkback."

"Where did that enthusiasm from last night go? Last night you were quite the sexy beast."

Charlotte went rigid. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"You don't remember? You suddenly started dancing and singing like a madman on top of the bar, spouting bullshit to everyone, and laughing your face off. I swear I almost peed myself of laughter."

Then in a flash, the girl sat up with a huge blush on her face. "Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

"And then you jumped me and we started to make out. I swore I was going to be raped last night."

"Lier! I bet you took advantage and touched me everywhere! Player! Womanizer! Gigolo!"

"While I do admit to enjoy fooling around with the female gender, I prefer older woman for a sex partner, not little brats. Grow up a little more and then we can start talking business."

A rotundus slap was the response from the girl to the older boy.

"Go Die! Jump off from a cliff and die!"

The boy caressed his face while having a foxy grin plastered on his face. "Ha, ha, ha! You sure got a strong arm Char."

"Just shup you..." but Charlotte couldn't continue as a pang of headache hurt her.

With a worried frown, the boy sat down beside Charlotte. "Hey, you ok in there."

"This stupid hangover doesn't go away."

Without asking or waiting for a response, the boy pressed the girl against his chest in a soothing manner and circled his hand on her back trying to help. Charlotte didn't complain as she let herself relax in his arms. A relaxing silence fell on the couple as both breathed in the moment. Being friends since childhood and helping each other with their dreams erased all feelings of awkwardness.

"Say, Char, is something bothering you?"

"How would you know?"

"I just know."

"Heh, thats so you."

"What?"

"Oh you now what. That macho attitude of 'i know everything'."

"I know that something is bothering you because I care for you. Now, tell me what is wrong."

Charlotte sighed. "I don't know what do with my life. You know I always wanted to break the speed record and now that I completed my goal, I keep wondering what I must do with my life."

"Just find a new dream to fight for, and when that dream is completed, then look for another dream."

"Stop making it sound so easy."

"You know, my first dream was to become friends with you."

"Hm, I remember. We fought so much grandfather would spank us 24/7."

"Yeah, the old man was really crazy making us wake before dawn and work the farm. As annoying and boring it was to tend the farm, it did make us closer."

"So, what is the lesson behind your rambling."

"After becoming your friend, I made a new dream: to always be there for you."

Charlotte couldn't help but blush and bury her face further against the boy's chest in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Shut up you playboy."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "So, have I been completing this dream correctly?" Charlotte pinched his arm making the boy twitch in pain. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't get all chummy with me. Don't forget of those other dreams you have spouted."

"Eh, I don't remember..."

"Oh, so then the 'I want to sleep with many women' or ' I will have the most awesome sex any men has ever experience' ring any bells?"

"When did I..."

"During one of your drunk sprees."

"What else did I say."

"You were bousting on how you had shagged every women around a 100 km radius. That explains why every night you would come back so late."

"Thats an exaggeration."

"Yet to some degree true."

"Can't deny that."

That was it. "You shameless bastard!" Charlotte activated her witch power and with a strong punch to the gut, the teen flew across the garage/room and out. With a huff, Charlotte stumbled off the hammock and started to dress. "Stupid brother."

Outside the boy was facing the sky with birds and stars dancing around his eyes. The morning light shone with more intensity and announcing another day for the life of Charlotte and Naruto Yeager.

Naruto Yeager limped as he cooked breakfast for his younger sister. Bread with scrambled egg, cereals, and milk was the routine of the siblings. Still feeling the punch in his gut the sixteen year old teen grown. _Stupid witch powers_. Char may be thirteen years old, but she punched like a pro boxer in the high of his career. Although with a sigh he admitted that it did not hurt as much as when they were small when they fought a lot.

Remembering his younger year was a bitter topic for him as it left a sour taste. His parents were both half bloods of a Fuso father and unknown Liberion mother. Naruto doesn't know the specifics, but apparently the family clans would not accept them and had to live up with the treatment of bastard children. Under those circumstances they meet and fell in love with each other. Knowing that their families would not accept their love, both fled to Liberion where a year later Naruto was born. The loving family life did not last long when for Naruto's seventh birthday, his parents were killed "supposedly" in an accident.

Naruto remembers with a content smile when the old man found him crying on the streets. He was taken in and adopted by the Yeager family. Charlotte was four years old when he came in the family picture. At first it was rough for both: both single children and Charlotte feeling jealous of the special attention Naruto received by the end of the day there was always bruises and blacken eyes on the kids. Yet it didn't last long since Charlotte's grandfather, having served in the military for many years, was a strict person who did not tolerate disobedience. He would make the children work together until they got blisters all over their hands and through some spanks time to time. Although some considered it child abuse, it made Naruto and Charlotte form bonds that kept growing and strengthening. They still bicker from time to time and tease each other, though the feeling of closeness and mutual care is always present.

The smile on his face grew wider as he remember the events that preceded. Unable to sit still and with a big phobia for books, Naruto drop out of school and placed by the old man under the tutelage of a mechanic. For the next years he learned everything about building, fixing, dismantling and cleaning engines of any type from cars, to airplanes, and once he managed to lay hands on a striker unit. With his limitless and innovative imagination he created machine after machine. The garage was his kingdom and the tools his arms of God with which he could construct almost anything. It wasn't much longer before Charlotte was also sucked in by the beauty of machines. Although her symptoms were not expressed through building machinery, but the speed. It all started when Naruto accidently left the keys on a roofless car he was working on. Charlotte, being the little devil she is, got on the car and accidentally started it up. Off she raced away and that was when something switched inside her that demanded her to go faster. Speed became her life. She then dropped school and joined Naruto in a partnership: He would build machines and she would ride them. They managed to make quite the income from races, exhibitions and what not.

Naruto placed the scrambled eggs on the table. "Char, breakfast is ready!" No response. He call again and the same silence followed.

Walking into the garage he found Charlotte sleeping with her head resting on the desk. With a smile he walk over with his arm extended to walk his sister up, but something inside him made his initial intention disappear. Her copper colored hair fell down over her proportional face and back. Her stunning sky blue eyes were closed and through her delicate lips whispered a steady breathing. The clothing did little to hide her growing figure that is well endowed for her age. Those white, silky thighs, neck and legs made something in Naruto twitch and tense. Her hands, although rough, were long and delicate at the eyes of the teen giving her an aura of tenderness. Naruto's jeans were starting to feel tight, his breathing became ragged, sweat ran down from his spiky mane of golden hair down his now blushing whiskered cheeks, his deep ocean eyes shivered in fear at the recognition of this feeling of his. He has tried to calm this by going out with different women hoping one of them would steal his heart away. But everytime after the steamy sex, he felt absolutely nothing. It was not until when he got back home and saw his sisters face when his heart would start hammering and the legs became weak.

He licked his lips suddenly feeling thirsty; the jeans become even tighter. His fingers started tracing the form of her cheeks, her nose, and then her lips. With his other hand he slowly started intertwining his fingers with hers. His fingers traced lower down her long and smooth neck until her collarbone. Naruto slowly lean forward, his breath warming his sisters lips with millimeters apart.

"Stupid brother." He dreamed that Charlotte would open her eyes and stare into his, her breathing also forced. She would strengthen the hold of their tangled fingers in a desperate manner and close in the distance. Their lips would meet and tongues intertwine. Naruto would bring her close to him and she would circle her arms around his neck while fumbling with his hair. He would feel her firm rear and press his desires against her core. In a beastly manner he would pick her up and while she circled her legs around his waist he would carry her to his room while discarding the annoying clothing out of the way. He would make her gasp and scream his name. He would feel her tightness around him and the sheets would become a wet mess of his and hers. To hold her close to him, coming together, gazing into each other eyes, kissing softly with a slow trance of the tongues and swearing their love for eternity.

Naruto could dream but he knew some dreams are meant to remain dreams. Even if they were not related by blood, they were still siblings, even if only one of them thought so. Charlotte Yeager's true potential would never be unleashed if she remain tied down by love. Naruto knew she was meant to fly free without material attachments. Give her a few more years and she would become someone with incredible talents. She had a destiny and Naruto was not part of it. That was when an idea illuminated his face. Maybe he was not part of that destiny, but that did not mean he couldn't help her with a head start. With a sigh he back off from his muse and tried to control his turn on. With a chop he hit his oh so dearly sister's head.

"Ow! You idiot, what was that for!"

"Meh, felt like it."

"Can't you wake up people the normal way?"

"Normal is overrated. You know what they say 'Weird is cool and cool is weird'"

"You just made that up didn't you?"

"Just tidy up and come eat breakfast. When we finish I am taking you out to show you something."

"And where are we going?"

"Thats a secret."

Charlotte was really curious on what her brother wanted to show her. It was a blazing summer day on the countrysides of Liberion. Hectares of crops were seen from both sides of the highway and the morning sprinkle, which was slowly evaporating, gave off a steamy fragrance of nature.

She turned her view to her brother who was driving the car. His baby fat was practically gone and replaced by sturdy cheekbones fitting for a young adult. All of his upper body and arms were perfectly defined with muscles which the tight shirt he was wearing had no intention of hiding. The hands were those of a builder, big and with a strong hold. Those deep blue eyes stuck on the horizon and his golden mane stood out in all directions strangely defiling the laws of physics. She gushed as his whiskered cheeks, which if scratch would make a purring sound come out from his throat.

Her eyes then landed on his lips. _How many women did he kiss with those lips? How many women did he fuck senseless in one of the many hotels downtown? How many breast, rears, and cores had he touched with his fingers? How many oaths of love had he said but not kept? How many times did he come inside a stranger to satisfying his needs? Were there any women he got pregnant and left them to their luck? _Charlotte tortured herself with these questions over and over again for many years now. She wanted to feel angry at her brother for making her feel this way, but she was incapable of so. Oh did she feel jealous of the women that took her brother far away from her, but beyond that she did not know what she was feeling.

It was when Naruto turned fourteen when he presented odd behaviors. He went out every night and came back late. His cloths would be messed up and red bruises would cover his neck and body. Unable to check on her curiosity, she followed her brother. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as Naruto walked around town. Then he entered one of the many small, dark streets. When Charlotte turned on the corner, there she saw his brother making out with an older woman full out with tongue and everything. She stood paralyzed while looking at that sensual dance. The woman then lifted up her dress, while Naruto unbuckled his belt and opened the jean's zipper. The moans and gasps of pleasure became a rhythmic song. The rubbing and slapping of skin coming together strangely seemed to harmonize the mood. Thrust after thrust her brother penetrated the street prostitute and came with a final scream. Yet what scared her the most where his eyes, so empty and dark. No emotion other than anger and a silent suffering were visible. Those were not the eyes of his caring brother that she teased around. He was becoming a stranger in her eyes and it scared her. Her brother was suffering from something, yet instead of asking her help he vented his frustration on a whore. She tried to not let that experience ruin her relationship with him, yet sometimes her thoughts would come back to that moment.

Now sitting beside him in the car she again reflected on her feelings for her brother. She was jealous and frustrated because those women had beaten her over and over again on helping her sibling. She wanted to be the shoulder where Naruto could cry without hesitation. She wanted to be the only one to hold Naruto and tell him everything is alright. _Though would I go to the extent to have sex with Naruto? _As soon that question surface her thoughts she went into a mental shutdown. Charlotte Yeager was afraid to answer that question and always struggled to get rid of it. He was her brother in everything but blood... but what if... what if she was to kiss his lips right now and tie him down to her... make him hers and her his... to make love every night and whisper promises to each others ears. Smoke started flowing out of her ears and a tomato blush colored her face.

"Gah! What the hell is going on!" Charlotte screamed in despair out the car window.

"Oi! What are you doing! Get yourself inside the car before you fall out!"

Taking deep breaths the turned on teen calmed down. "Sorry, I was thinking about stuff."

"Oho, was my dear little sister thinking perverted thoughts?"

"I am not like you brother who thinks of sex and alcohol day and night."

"Owie, those words sting Char."

"Ha, ha, ha. I hope they do so you fix that perverted streak of yours."

"Ah, here is it."

Naruto parked the car on the side of the highway. Charlotte stepped out and look around. There was nothing but fields and fields of crops.

"I don't understand Naruto, what did you want to show me."

"Just be patience and see for yourself."

Ten minute passed in complete silence. The only thing moving was the wind and sun above. The rest was immobile as if waiting for something. Then Charlotte heard it: the humming of a engine. She looked around from left to right looking for the source of the sound. She had never heard a sound as beautiful and soothing as this. It became louder and louder yet nothing was seen. Then with wide open eyes she stared up to the sky. Above her where witches riding their strike units while dancing back and forth around the clouds and racing faster than the wind. Time slowed as she saw the grace of the warriors as if swimming. The light of the sun seemed to be distorted and becoming sparkling dust of rainbows. She extended her arms as if trying to reach that paradise of the skies. She wanted to feel it. Feel what could not be felt from the ground. Find a speed greater than that of earth and become one with the air. No, become something greater and lighter than air. A new world was calling out for her and she was more than willing to embrace it and explore it to its very depths.

"Naruto, I think I know what my new dream will be."

Naruto who was watching Charlotte with caring eyes could only chuckled in amusement at the thoughts unfolding on her head. "And what is your new dream Charlotte?"

"I want to conquer the sky."


End file.
